<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pimp by verucaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441931">pimp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa'>verucaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, this is so bad im so srry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an Instagram post (linked in notes).</p><p>Kiyotaka took up an odd job as a bodyguard to keep him and his family afloat and got a borderline sugar daddy in the process.<br/>(Or, the two times Byakuya embarrasses Kiyotaka and the one-time Kiyotaka does it back).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pimp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>https://www.instagram.com/p/CK-9E9zgOPa/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</b><br/>this is the post that inspired this. one, it's really good art. two, i hate it so much i had to write something about it. three, the artist gave me permission to write and post this! (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many jobs Kiyotaka thought he'd be working in his life when he graduated high school (which, he winced, was quite a few years ago)  - possibly a cleaner or a fast-food worker - but none of those nightmares would ever compare to the line of work he had found himself in at this moment in his life. He'd been desperate, his father struggling more and more for money now Kiyotaka wasn't living at school for the majority of the time and having to feed now three people, so he'd picked up the first job that had asked for him back. </p><p>Now, he was working for a casino. Granted, it wasn't as disgusting as he thought it would be. The owner had hired people to keep it clean (or, as clean as a casino and borderline strip club could be) and the workers seemed like genuinely nice people, just women and men working to get a paycheck, and most of them seemed to quite like their job.</p><p>Kiyotaka shouldered the back door open, fiddling with the key in his hands, and walked inside of the back hallway, shoes clicking against the patterned floor. He was already in his slacks and a shirt, ready for the night to start. He spent half of his shift on the outside, standing at the door and checking people's IDs. The other half was spent inside, making sure no one touched the workers without their permission or cheated on the machines and having to deal with Celestia and Byakuya's pestering.</p><p>"You're early." </p><p>Kiyotaka turned on his heel, catching sight of Celestia, who was lounging in a plush chair that dotted in a pattern down the corridor. She wore a sparkly, black dress that cut off at her thighs and has a slit going even higher. Her heels snaked upwards in a boot, covering what leg the dress missed. Celestia uncrossed her legs as Kiyotaka walked towards her, perking upwards like a dog towards a treat.</p><p>"I know, I wanted to be!" Kiyotaka's grin spread across his face, the light causing shadows to fall into a dance across his cheekbones, "If I'm not on time, then I'm not a good worker!"</p><p>Celestia hummed in response, "I suppose," Lips grimaced, showing a glimpse of pearly whites beneath red paint, "Byakuya doesn't <em>care</em> though." </p><p>Kiyotaka sighed, looking down the hallway. It was longer and led to the main room of the building, which was full of various gambling machines and card tables that Celestia usually worked on, while numerous men and women sauntered around in dainty clothing, handing out drinks at prices that seemed far too much in Kiyotaka's eyes. Doors appeared in a pattern down the corridor, each one labelled with its own name in gold. Two dressing rooms, a room were workers got their lunch and an office. There was also a gold-painted door with a silver star slapped onto the middle of it which Kiyotaka was pretty sure led to the stage. He'd never been through it.</p><p>"Where am I starting?"</p><p>"Inside, I think," Celestia stood up and turned around, tilting her head to address him, "Byakuya will probably want to speak to you."</p><p>Kiyotaka nodded, bouncing on the heels of his pointed shoes. Maybe... it was a promotion! His father would be so pleased with him, he'd told the man he worked the night shift at a kid's restaurant. Byakuya already paid him more than enough to keep them both living well, but not luxuriously. He'd take anything the man gave him. </p><p>"About... anything in particular...?"</p><p>Celestia eyed him, "If you're itching for a promotion, I don't think it's coming anytime soon."</p><p>Kiyotaka faltered, "A-ah... okay!" His cheeks reddened at Celestia's ability to read him so well and the fact she knew how in need of money his family was, "Is Byakuya around?" </p><p>"He was but... you know how he is," She waved her hand, fingers wavering in the air in mock theatrics, "He's probably scamming someone out of some money."</p><p>Kiyotaka stopped mid-step. Byakuya wasn't the most... well-behaved person he'd ever met. He made his own rules and played by them, even if it broke the legal ones of the world they lived in. Kiyotaka glanced towards Celestia, whose crimson eyes squinted in response to her smile, a grin which played across her face and let Kiyotaka know that his work would be cut out for him for tonight.</p><p>Celestia curled outwards from her position on the chair and strutted forward, balancing on high heels. She'd once sworn to get Kiyotaka in them at some point, although she had been unsuccessful in her mission for almost two months now. Celestia grasped his wrist and twisted it in her hand, fiddling with his cufflink. </p><p>"It was pointing in the wrong direction," She muttered, dropping his hand so it swung at his side and hovering before he tensed it into a fist, "I'm going to touch up my makeup, you should go and make yourself presentable."</p><p>"Uh... Am I not already?" Kiyotaka's smile wavered as Celestia's eyes took him in. Her mouth tugged into a grimace and she disappeared through the pink painted door to the side. It said "Ladies" on the label (which was gold, fitting the building's aesthetic) and someone had crudely carved "<em>hot bitchez inside</em>" underneath, chipping the pink paint.</p><p>With a huff at the vulgar graffiti, Kiyotaka kicked open the door to the male dressing room with the toe of his shoe. It was a lot less crowded than the female ones but probably messier. Empty makeup bottles lay across the desks, mirrors with smudges that no one had bothered to wipe. Clothes had been thrown to the floor or over chairs - unfolded, of course - making the room look similar, if not completely, like a garbage dump.</p><p>He slipped into his chair. Kiyotaka's desk was considerably more orderly than the others, the surface had been wiped and dusted before leaving the day before. He tugged at the bags under his eyes, were they really so bad? Was he that ugly that he couldn't go out without makeup? Celestia was always nice to him... though she seemed to value looks much more than anything else. Kiyotaka slid the lid off the top of his concealer and tapped it onto the edge of the brush, wiping it under his eyes and dabbing it in with the corner of a beauty blender. Both Celestia and Byakuya had demanded he learn how to do his own makeup. </p><p>The door swung open on its hinges.</p><p>"Ishimaru," Byakuya's voice called from the doorway, dramatically.</p><p>Kiyotaka twisted in his chair, it's back creaking at the sudden weight put onto it. Byakuya Togami had hired Kiyotaka almost immediately after his interview. He was once Kiyotaka's saviour, someone who allowed him to put food on the table. Now, he was barely anything more than a nuisance. Byakuya's fur coat flowed outwards, wrapped around his shoulders. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly at the top, revealing collar bones and he wore black slacks with a gold belt holding them to his waist. Veins popped out in contrast to tight rings around his fingers and his fingernails were painted black, slightly chipped at the tips.</p><p>Byakuya's makeup was better than his.</p><p>"Togami-kun," Kiyotaka said, warmly, "How are you?"</p><p>"Absolutely dreadful," He sighed, strutting forward and placing one hand against Kiyotaka's desk, fingers splayed outwards, "You know, if I had known running a casino would result in this much drama, I wouldn't have bothered catering for these addicted freaks."</p><p>"But... didn't Celestia come up with the gambling part?"</p><p>Byakuya winced, "She did. I invested though."</p><p>Kiyotaka hummed and held the point of the eyeliner to his lid. His hands were shaking, the thin black line shivering, turning into a crooked twist. He sighed - he'd <em>never </em>been good at this - and plucked a makeup wipe from the desk, clearing the black smudge off. Kiyotaka tried once more, painfully aware of Byakuya's eyes following the twitching of his fingers.</p><p>"You are truly useless, you know that," Byakuya snapped after Kiyotaka rubbed away the eyeliner for a third time, "Give it here." </p><p>Fingers touched lightly as the eyeliner slid itself into Byakuya's hand. The blonde's hands felt softer than Kiyotaka's, probably due to his upbringing and the fact he never got his hands dirty when he had people to do the job for him. Soft skin cupped the underside of Kiyotala's head, positioning it upwards. Byakuya's eyes narrowed and the blue met the red. </p><p>"I know how beautiful I am," Byakuya said with a smirk, "But it would do you some good to close your eyes." </p><p>Eyelids fluttered close, leaving Kiyotaka vulnerable in Byakuya's grasp. He felt Byakuya's breath on him, warming his face as the man leant closer and drew a swift line in a curve above his eye. The action was repeated, Kiyotaka's eyes opened once Byakuya gave him a small noise of acknowledgement. He glanced into the mirror, makeup now looking far cleaner than before.</p><p>"Ah! Thank you, Togami-kun!" Kiyotaka's seized Byakuya's hand, which was still cupping his face, and held it gently between two hands, "You are surely amazing at this!"</p><p>"Well, of course," His left hand tucked his hair behind his ear, "Human perfection and all that, my dear." </p><p>
  <em>D-Dear...? </em>
</p><p>"O-Oh... well, certainly..." Kiyotaka's cheeks heated. Byakuya always... embarrassed him like that. A fault of himself, a lack of self-control. Whenever Byakuya called him pet names he felt his stomach churn with nausea, but not in an unpleasant way. His boss was just being kind to him, Kiyotaka was sure Byakuya called all of his workers by little nicknames of adoration, because who would use them just for him? </p><p>Byakuya hummed. They sat in silence. Kiyotaka then became painfully aware of Byakuya's hand still in his and yanked it back, hands crossing in his lap. Byakuya's expression twisted into one of disgruntlement, brushing his hands over the fur of his coat, one finger making circles on his shoulder. </p><p>"Well," Byakuya stood, twisting on one foot and turning to the door, "There's a special visitor coming today, I'll call you over to watch us when they arrive. Be careful out there." </p><p>He left the room, coat flowing out dramatically. </p><p>Kiyotaka stood, shoes squeaking against the floor. His face was still red in the cheeks, he patted at them eagerly, hoping to calm it down. He grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and swung it around him, following Byakuya out, but going in the other direction.</p>
<hr/><p>Kiyotaka's stomach churned at the wafting smell of smoke filled his senses, a painful side effect from both the place and people he worked with. He was stood tall, occasionally pacing back and forth across the carpeted path, keeping an eye on the patrons, their gambling and where they placed their hands on the waiters. His eyes glanced over to Celestia's table. She was pushing out a round of cards for a group of me, twisting her fingers around the curls of her hair. </p><p>Kiyotaka turned back around, greeted by the sight of the stage. It was where several tables surrounded, all with card games on them played by various people of different ages and status. The stage had a silver pole - contrasted with the gold of the wall - which usually had a person draped across it, all their beauty on a show for the multitude of visitors that peered at their body each day.</p><p>"Do you not wish to be up there with them?" </p><p>Kiyotaka flinched as Byakuya appeared at his elbow, or - as the blonde was taller than him by a considerable amount - just above it.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean."</p><p>"I thought my words were clear enough, but you are clearly less intelligent than I thought you were," Byakuya frowned at him, twisting the golden ring around his finger. </p><p>Kiyotaka turned his head, eyebrows furrowing together in a twisted grimace, "I would prefer not to show my body to strangers."</p><p>"So, you <em>are</em> a prude?"</p><p>Kiyotaka spluttered, a flush sprouting across his face and eyes widening. Arms raised and crossed defensively over his chest. Byakuya laughed next to him, hand raising to cover his mouth. He didn't laugh often, Kiyotaka felt almost blessed to hear it, a soft, fleeting noise that rolled in his head and warmed his cheeks tenfold. Byakuya's fingers stretched outwards, tips brushing his shoulder in a comforting position.</p><p>"I'm teasing, Ishimaru, if I truly thought you were stupid, I would've rid of you already," Byakuya lifted his hand away from Kiyotaka's arm and smoothed the lapels of his jacket, "You would look good up there, you know."</p><p>Kiyotaka pointedly ignored his flirtatious comment. He was sure Byakuya just did it as a joke. They were two friends, one who liked teasing and poking fun at the other. At least Kiyotaka now knew that Byakuya had a chance to be kind to others. His insults bordered on bullying sometimes. </p><p>He glanced over to Celestia's table. She waved a hand to him, beckoning him over, and Kiyotaka hurried over. Three men sat at her table, each with their hands full of cards with red backs. One of the men - the one closest to her - withdrew a hand from Celestia's arm as Kiyotaka glared at him. </p><p>"How can I be of help, Celestia?" He stood taller, back arching and his chest pushing outwards to seem more intimidating than he already did, crimson eyes squinting.</p><p>Celestia pursed her lips, "Please, remove this man from my table. Do you need a reason?" </p><p>"Making you uncomfortable is reason enough," he snapped, finger pointing to the man accusingly, "You! Come with me." </p><p>The man leant backwards, feet kicking up the table. He threw his cards down, letting the other players see what he was holding and grabbing a glass of wine, "And, why the fuck should I listen to you?"</p><p>"I'm a bodyguard." </p><p>"Definitely not," the man snarled, "What? Are you a worker, as slutty as the rest of them? You fuckin' bitch..."</p><p>Kiyotaka gritted his teeth. People like him were so <em>dirty</em>. Thinking he could do whatever he wanted to the workers as if consent had already been given because of the clothing they wore and the job they had. Before he could speak, Byakuya gripped his arm, pulling him backwards and inserting himself into the situation. The man seemed to sober himself at that moment, realising the amount of trouble he is in.</p><p>"Hey, Togami-san, right? I-I've always wanted to-" </p><p>"Get out, you utter fool. Peasants like you should think twice before insulting someone who I consider important to me and my business. Leave, before I get something to deal with you," Byakuya clicked his fingers and brandished them at the man in front of him. Kiyotaka took it as an order, gripping the man's arm as he stood up and lead him out of the building, shoes clicking against the outside pavement as the man escaped from Kiyotaka's grasp. </p><p>As he returned, Kiyotaka noticed that both men had left the table and had been replaced by Byakuya lounging across them. Celestia sat in her same position, doing simple card tricks and letting one finger drift around the rim of her glass. As Kiyotaka came closer, the blonde's eyes lit up, ignoring Celestia's demonstration in exchange to look towards the raven-haired man.</p><p>"You don't have to do my job for me, Togami-kun," Kiyotaka murmured with a frown as he stood next to the table.</p><p>Byakuya huffed, "I can and will fire you if you talk back to me." </p><p>"A-ah... I'm sorry..." </p><p>Celestia placed down the cards, "He was joking, Ishimaru-kun," She sighed, "When will you two stop flirting on the clock?"</p><p>A flurry of insults echoed from Byakuya's mouth, his eyes snapping into glares as sudden as he could've. Kiyotaka let his fingers drape over the back of Byakuya's chair, leaning over him, "Celestia, do you think that is appropriate?"</p><p>"Hm... I do, yes." </p><p>Kiyotaka blinked. The 'teacher' mode usually worked with most people, even with his unsavoury friends like Mondo or Leon and even more so with his daughter. Celestia, it seemed, did not react to it whatsoever. Byakuya was still chattering something. It was in a language he didn't understand, French possibly, as Byakuya had explained his mother was European. Celestia was still winning for the "keeping their past a mystery," but the blonde wasn't far behind. All Kiyotaka knew about him was that he got a trust fund from his father, his mother was European and that he took most of his looks from her.</p><p>Kiyotaka thought that his boss' mother must've been a beautiful woman, to be able to have a child to look like Byakuya.</p><p>The bodyguard's cheeks warmed at what he was thinking. </p><p>Byakuya had calmed considerably since Celestia's comment, "Celestia, I require your opinion on something."</p><p>The gambler made a noise of acknowledgement.</p><p>"Wouldn't Ishimaru look ravishing on that stage, with the others?" He said with a smirk, hands brandishing towards the half-naked people lounging for all people to see. </p><p>Kiyotaka's cheeks - if possible - went an even brighter shade of pink, as Celestia glanced back and forth between the stage and himself, nodding approvingly, "Well, you certainly would love to see him in <em>any</em> position, Byakuya. But, would you ever be comfortable with that, Ishimaru-kun?"</p><p>"Probably... not..." He replied hesitantly. Both Celestia and Byakuya sighed, Celestia's cards switching hands as she fiddled with them. Silence fell within the three, the calling voices of other players seeming underwater in the awkward moment that flowed between them, like a tidal wave of heavy thoughts and uncomfortable stillness. </p><p>"I'm going to patrol," Kiyotaka said, suddenly, shocking the two out of their shocked stupor. Byakuya waved him off, lips twitching as he turned to say something to the woman sat opposite. Kiyotaka had never been good at reading lips, so, he set off by himself, twisting and slipping through the crowds of drunk excitable gamblers who practically threw their money away into barely legal things. Did they want to cause a scandal?</p><p>The people who he worked with interested him, but none so much more than Byakuya. The man was an illusion of being a blonde-haired beauty, a perfect man with imperfections that only made him more desirable to the men and women that threw themselves at his feet. Byakuya had never taken any, Kiyotaka had noticed shortly into the job. His boss seemed perfectly content arguing and flirting with people, people being himself, Kiyotaka, and - if the man wasn't there - Celestia. </p><p>Sometimes, Kiyotaka wished he was more... charming like Byakuya and Celestia were. They had a way with words <em>and</em> they were beautiful. Kiyotaka barely met the beauty standards of a man, in his opinion. He glanced around the room, nothing was happening of importance. Men clambered over tables to grab piles of money or tokens with sweaty fingers, damp from being wrapped around a wine glass all night. </p><p>He recalled Byakuya's words:<em> 'I can and will fire you,' </em>which was true. He was powerless against the man and his words... Kiyotaka sometimes wondered if Byakuya even liked him. </p>
<hr/><p>It was cold outside.</p><p>Kiyotaka's shift had ended about twenty minutes ago, though he'd hung around for a while to check over the workers and do errands. He liked being helpful. Kiyotaka huddled his face into his scarf, the chill of the outdoors freezing the end of his nose and turning the shade of his lips a soft blue. The door swung open from the side of his, a familiar blonde man exited and standing next to him. </p><p>He had a cigarette twisting between his fingers.</p><p>"Those are bad for you." </p><p>Byakuya glanced over to Kiyotaka, lifting the cigarette to his mouth and inhaling. He blew out the smoke outwardly, rotating his head to miss Kiyotaka's face. <em>Chivalry isn't dead...</em></p><p>"I know." </p><p>"They'll kill you, you know." </p><p>"That's the point," Byakuya chuckled, eyes glancing over the white-rimmed glasses, "I want to come back to your house." </p><p>Kiyotaka froze. The wind blew quietly against his face, hair messing from it's slicked positioning. Even though both he and Byakuya were leaving, the casino still hadn't closed and the muffled voices of people stumbling home from a night of drinking and wasting money. Byakuya waited for an answer, leaving the cigarette in his mouth and switching open his phone to text someone. </p><p>"Okay," Kiyotaka's mouth felt dry, "You can't, not tonight." </p><p>"Why not?" Byakuya snapped, cheeks turning pink. Possibly because of the cold, possibly in the embarrassment of being rejected. </p><p>"My daughter is at school tomorrow, she doesn't need keeping awake." </p><p>It was Byakuya's turn to step back, eyebrows raising in surprise, "You... have a <em>daughter</em>?" </p><p>Kiyotaka blinked and then nodded, "I thought I told you?"</p><p>"Well, you can't expect me to listen when someone as enchanting as you is stood right in front of me," Byakuya tucked his hair behind his ear, tapping the side of his glasses. He could've provided that comment with a cheesy smile or wink and Kiyotaka would've still swooned at the sound of it. </p><p>Byakuya dropped the cigarette and stamped his foot on it, tapping on Kiyotaka's shoulder. As the bodyguard turned, he gripped his cheeks in his tensed hand, fingers pushing into cheeks as he bought Kiyotaka's face closer to his and pressed his lips against Kiyotaka's own. A warm, nauseous feeling turned over in his stomach, like butterflies trying to escape the tight confines of his abdomen.</p><p>The kiss became more relaxed, slipping into a more comfortable rhythm as Byakuya leant his arms over Kiyotaka's shoulders, draping himself across the other man's chest in an effort for the embrace to become deeper. A tongue pushed through lips, hands grappled against clothes and skin. Byakuya tasted like smoke and fire, Kiyotaka could feel the smog of a firework crawling upwards in his throat in a guttural moan.</p><p>Byakuya yanked himself away and stood back, allowing himself to breathe. </p><p>"You didn't ask for consent," Kiyotaka said.</p><p>"Do you give me your consent?" Byakuya asked aloud, fiddling with the rings wrapped around his fingers. A nervous tick, Kiyotaka had noticed it before.</p><p>"I suppose," Kiyotaka snickered, throwing his arms up in mock anguish.</p><p>Kiyotaka glanced down at Byakuya's squirming hands. He reached upwards to slip his hands into Byakuya's own, guarding them down into a soft grasp at their lower legs. Byakuya's face went pink. It had been through the whole scene. Kiyotaka wasn't amazing at facial expressions - people had far too many, they were hard to keep track of - but he could tell Byakuya's embarrassment radiating off him. He was probably not used to being the one not in control. </p><p>"You say I would look good on the main stage, but have you ever thought about yourself?" Kiyotaka grinned as Byakuya used his other hand to push his glasses up, hiding his face.</p><p>"Be quiet," Byakuya snapped and then, more softly, "I would like to meet your daughter." </p><p>Kiyotaka's eyes lit up at the thought of Byakuya interacting with Kirumi, "I'm sure she'd love to meet you." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes i put a tiny fnaf reference in there<br/>maybee i'll write a little more because i like the premise a lot? mayb something nsfw but im not good @ writing smut</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>